


"All Things Truly Wicked Start from Innocence"

by aprofessorbhaer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Conventions, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gen, Mental Anguish, Possession, Reader-Insert, Self-Hatred, Tumblr, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorbhaer/pseuds/aprofessorbhaer
Summary: Anti and Dark meet their match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the man Ernest Hemingway, but this quote of his just fit my fic too well to pass up.

“You’re remarkably calm right now.” The man in my room cocked his head to the side. “We’ve already established that this isn’t a dream.”

I sat down on my bed, folding my legs under me. “Mostly, yeah. I actually have some pretty realistic dreams, so it’s possible that’s where I am right now. Doesn’t change how I act, though.”

He smirked at me. “Oh, really? The idea that this is real doesn’t scare you? At all?”

I frowned. “Whether or not I’m awake has no bearing on the significance of what’s happening. Who’s to say that waking life is more real or important than our dreaming life?”

Another man stepped out of the shadows of my hotel room, startling me. He grinned, his eyes entirely black. He cackled. “Oh, sweetheart. That kind of thinking isn’t goin’ ta help you now. In fact, I would say yer making things harder on yerself.”

I shrugged. “Pretending this is a dream won’t lessen its impact on me, so you might as well do what you came for so you can leave.”

Darkiplier stepped closer to my bed. “You’re being very brave for a girl who believes two strange men are actually in her hotel room right now, in the middle of the night.”

I gave him a small smile. “I would hardly call you strangers.”

“Oh, no no no, dear.” Antisepticeye stepped closer as well. “Ya can’t equate knowin’ our much less interesting counterparts with knowin’ us.”

Dark smirked at him in agreement, then turned to me. “Yeah, we’re a whole ‘nother animal.”

I shrugged at them both. “Okay, then. But I’m also familiar with you two, thanks to Mark and Jack’s fans. And Tumblr.” I grinned at them both, pointing at myself. “I live on the internet, remember? It’s kinda my job to know the big names.”

Dark scoffed. “Well, it’s not like you get paid for it, or anything. You do it for fun.”

I nodded. “Yeah, true. But I did get invited to a Youtube convention panel, so must be doin’ somethin’ right.”

Anti laughed. “I like her.” He paused, then pouted. “Too bad we gotta get rid of ya.”

I pulled my legs closer to my chest. “Oh? And why is that?”

Darkiplier shook his head. “We may not come out to play very often for the public, honey, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t around. We know how you spent your day today. Getting chummy with our more boring selves, living it up. You’re obviously a problem. And this, what’s happening right now, only confirms it. You know we’re real, we don’t scare you, and you seem to be determined to stick around. We can’t let that happen, pumpkin.”

Anti stepped in. “Ya can’t be controlled, and we don’t know why. It doesn’t matter, though. There are more ways to shut people up than just intimidatin’ them.” He grinned widely.

I sighed, then proceeded to get under the covers. When both men looked at me, confused, I said “You won’t be able to hurt me.”

Dark guffawed. “What, just because we haven’t done it yet? I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but—“

I cut him off. “That’s not why I said it. I know perfectly well that you like playing with your food. You’re both drama queens, obviously. You can’t hurt me because I’m one of you. Sort of.”

Anti tilted his head, not convinced. “What it the world are ya talkin’ about?”

I sat up against the headboard, pulling the covers around my waist. “I don’t know the reason behind it, but it seems that whatever you two are, you can’t hurt your own kind directly. For one thing, I know perfectly well that if you could, you would have turned on each other at some point. It’s just how you are.”

Darkiplier laughed. “Please. Anti and I have fun together. Why would we hurt each other when we can team up against our annoying hosts?”

I shook my head. “Dark, I’m one of you. It’s the nature of the beast. You wouldn’t be able to help yourself.”

Antisepticeye crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Well, you’re definitely the most well-behaved demon I’ve ever met.”

I smiled wanly. “I told you, Anti. You and Dark are drama queens, appearing in videos the way you do. Just so the fans can see you and give you more attention. I am merely content to exist within my host. It’s very comfortable in here.”

“So, if you’re one of us, you can’t hurt us, either.”

This time, my grin was more evil. “Not precisely. I may be one of you, but I’m also one of them.”

Both men were speechless, totally confused.

I explained. “Unlike your two bodies, who chose to give you substance so that they and their fans would have something substantial to fight against, my body keeps me inside. We are one more often than we are two.”

Anti protested. “But Jack an’ Mark have tried to keep us inside, too. After they realized what they had done, they tried to call us back. Not that it worked.” He smirked at the thought.

I nodded. “All right. But my body never did that. She never gave me a name, or a face, or a personality. She accepts me as part of herself. Things are always worse for her when she rejects me.”

Dark put his hands on his hips. “The only reason we have power is because we represent the dark side of our idiots’ personalities, the parts they’re ashamed of. How does your body manage to keep both parts of herself together?”

I shrugged. “What can I say, she really hates herself. She’s used to thinking poorly of herself, so we just fit together.”

Both Anti and Dark stared at me. Anti looked at the tattoo on his arm and rubbed it thoughtfully, asking “How does she stand it?”

“Oh, there are days when she thinks it will kill her to keep us together. But, our association has also taken away her fear of dying, so she manages. And she writes. When she writes, she can express both parts of herself and give her readers something to relate to. It’s how she stays sane. Well, as sane as she is.”

“So, this whole time, whom have we been talking to?”

I laughed. “Oh, I’m always more dominant at night. It’s much harder for her to fight me then. But, we aren’t separate. She’s awake, I’m awake. I’m sure that your hosts will be able to remember this, too. She’s just more closely involved than they are.”

I resettled in my bed. “Now, I would offer for you two to stay the night, but that would just be asking for trouble, and I want some sleep. I don’t get the luxury of coming out to play while my host is asleep, like you two do. See you later.” I didn’t bother to watch them leave. It’s not like either of them needed to use the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some rare free time right now, so I've decided to go through my works-in-progress to see if any are ready for posting. Turns out, some are!  
> Also, I apologize for Anti's dialogue: I'm not very good at Irish English vernacular, but I tried anyway ;P


End file.
